Inelastic Feelings
by CEO of Internal Affairs
Summary: Naruto foolishly accepts a bet on the outcome of an econ quiz, and Sasuke can't wait to collect his prize...SasuNaru.


A/N: Hey all, it's my first solo piece for a while. Yup, I wrote this all by my lonesome. It's for Em's birthday! YAY! (She's the one who wrote Drawn to Scale with me). So, to my best friend, may this shmut and complete gooeyness make you happy. Gaara's in it too! Okay, read on!

**Inelastic Feelings**

Sasuke glared at the wall. The wall glared back angrily. Sasuke's right eye twitched, irritation written plain as day across his face. The wall blanched slightly. Sasuke's eyes flashed and his glare increased to a power unrivaled even by nuclear weapons. If walls could talk, or run for that matter, it would be sprinting out town before you could say 'Sasuke's evil death glare of doom.'

"Oi, teme, what'd that wall ever do to you?" Sasuke's brooding was broken as he looked over to the direction where the voice was coming from. His best friend Naruto was walking up to him, clothed in extremely bright colors that made Sasuke squint and wearing the widest smile that anyone had ever seen. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if he ever split his lip from smiling too much. Naruto wondered if Sasuke would split his lip if he even attempted to smile at all. Nevertheless, Naruto was walking up the road over to Sasuke, who stood up from his crouched position in a conveniently placed alleyway and was now brushing the dirt off of his pants with quick, efficient swipes. "So, care to tell me why you were hiding in an alley, glaring at a wall?" Sasuke grimaced slightly.

"It's something I'd rather forget, dobe," he said sullenly as he and Naruto started walking down the road to their school.

"Humph, just like a bastard not to tell me. But come on, I really wanna know why you were hiding in an alley so early in the morning. What'll your fangirls think of you if they saw you acting so weird?" Naruto looked at Sasuke intently.

"They'd think I hung out with you too much--Dobe, watch out!" Sasuke scolded and grabbed Naruto's right arm, pulling him roughly to the side as to avoid a pole. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh, oops. Sorry about that. See? That's why you have to tell me! It's detrimental to my health!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto incredulously. Well, as incredulously as a boy with no emotion can look. "Detrimental? You know what that means? I'm surprised."

"Teme!!"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. It all started when I got up this morning…"

**Flashback.**

_Sasuke groaned slightly and opened his eyes. It was still dark out, but the luminous light of his alarm told him that it was 4 in the morning. He scowled; the first expression of the day. "Damn," he whispered coarsely, "it's too early." But seeing as he was already awake, there was little else he could do but to get ready for school. So, succumbing to his fate, Sasuke rolled out of bed as graceful as any Uchiha and made his way to the bathroom. Enter first problem: not enough hot water. The proud, graceful, scowling Uchiha let out a rather non-graceful yelp as the freezing water hit his bare skin. Quickly washing, the now numbed Sasuke dressed and made his way downstairs. _

_Enter second problem: there was absolutely nothing to eat. He had stayed late at the library studying for an econ test and was so tired that he went straight home, rather than going to the store. Digging around he had managed to find one slightly stale granola bar. Then he decided it was time to go out and get his daily coffee at Starbucks before school started. _

_Enter third problem: Girls; the curse of the male sex, in Sasuke's opinion. First it was Ino, who noticed that the Uchiha looked a little irritable for it being 6 in the morning. She had proceeded to fawn over him and cling on to his arm as he made his way down the street, with him trying his hardest to ignore her. But then Sakura found them, and she didn't make it any easier. Squealing excitedly at first, she made her way over to him. But when she saw Ino clinging on to 'her' Sasuke, the war broke out, and Sasuke almost lost his limbs. He was sure that his arms would never be the same. Several other girls had made their way over by then, and Sasuke was wondering why the hell everyone woke up so early, especially females. Didn't they have makeup to put on or something? Then he realized they probably knew that he liked to get coffee before school and had taken to waiting for him. So even Starbucks was no longer safe. Damn them…Slipping out of the groping hands, he made to walk away quietly, but loud screeches and professions of love sounded from behind him, and without looking back, Sasuke ungracefully fled from his admirers and hid in a conveniently placed alley while they ran past. Which is where Naruto found him fifteen minutes later. _

**End flashback.**

Naruto stifled a laugh and hid his mouth behind his hand. "Geez teme, you're in for quite a day! And even though they're annoying, I know where they're coming from. I mean, you're--!"

He cut his sentence short, put his hands behind his head and looked up at the blue sky, gentle puffs of clouds dusted across its wide expanse with a slight breeze. As Sasuke looked up at the sky, glaring at it and all its ease, the slight breeze became a huge gust, and all the clouds got out of there as fast as they could. Seeming to recognize his silent friend's mood, Naruto quickly changed topics. "Are you ready for that econ quiz today?" Sasuke grunted noncommittally. Naruto took his grunt for a 'I'm an Uchiha, I'm ready for everything plus I stayed at the library late last night studying so if I don't get an 'A' it's the stupid teacher's fault not mine.'

"Well, I'm not," he said, continuing the conversation on his own. "I don't really get the difference between elastic demand and inelastic demand. I know it's not that hard, but I just keep getting confused and it's _so irritating!_" The blond finished his sentence by grabbing his hair with his hands and pulling angrily. While he was preoccupied with the pain, he failed to notice the normally stoic boy beside him smile gently. Almost immediately realizing his mistake, (yes a smiling Sasuke _is _a mistake because Uchihas don't smile, that encourages people to think that they are normal humans being capable of semi-normal interaction) he switched his expression. So when the hyperactive, super moe Naruto looked over at him, he saw his companion smirking slightly. Which, for the record, is different than a smile. A smile is showing niceness, a quality that is widely believed not to be found in the young Uchiha (as before mentioned). Sasuke smirked, which is the same as saying Sasuke was looking very mean, and said,

"Don't worry dobe, if you fail then it'll only prove your inferiority to me."

Not even realizing that he was rising to the bait that Sasuke tantalizingly placed before him, Naruto jumped at it and devoured it…to put it bluntly; he got very angry. "Just you wait teme! I'll do so good on that quiz; you'll wish you never challenged me!"

"So what, are you turning into Lee know? Okay, let's make this interesting. If I do better than you on the quiz, you have to do one thing for me. I don't have to say what it is now, but it can be anything I want," Sasuke said, walking casually down the road with a still slightly enraged Naruto next to him.

"And if I do better than you, then…then…then the same applies!" shouted a very enthusiastic Naruto, not still fully understanding the complications that this deal had come with. Because if Naruto were at all rational, which of course would mean that the ninth layer of hell had frozen over and their teacher Gai sensei had stopped his long rants about 'enjoying youth', he would realize that there was no way that he could possibly get a better grade than Sasuke. He didn't study, and he didn't understand the material. Sasuke knew this. And Sasuke had just been made a very happy Uchiha. Happy in the sense that inside he was jumping with joy and already planning on what he would have the blonde do as punishment for his pride and foolish confidence while on the outside he just smirked evilly.

Unfortunately, while his deadly smirk of doom was still plastered on his face, a poor squirrel had unintentionally made eye contact which was followed by a quick death and an eight foot fall to the ground from it's perch in a nearby tree.

**.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN**

When first period came around, which was English, Sasuke sat in his usual seat by the window, gazing dully outside at the unkempt lawn. He looked periodically out of the corner of his eye to where Naruto sat a few desks away, chatting easily with Neji, Kiba, and Shino. They were laughing and in his opinion far too happy for so early in the morning. But deep down the Uchiha knew that their energy wasn't the reason for his irritation. He was angry because they were having fun with Naruto. Laughing with Naruto. And the blond himself, looking so beautiful with his eyes screwed shut, laughing happily with the others…

Sasuke finally gave in to his urge, and slammed his head against his desk, which was very out of character. "You know," said an emotionless voice next to him. "Doing that'll cause you to loose too many brain cells and then you'll be about as dumb as Naruto is." Recognizing that this was a feeble attempt of humor on his friend Gaara's part, Sasuke attempted to look amused. Keyword: attempted. He lifted his head and leaned back in his chair, looking at the now occupied desk to his right. Gaara was looking over at where Sasuke was until a moment ago staring hungrily at. He wore an equally jealous look on his face than that of the one adorning the sexy Uchiha's. In other words, a blank expression. After all, the main reason that the two were such good friends was that both were unbalanced, brooding, and emotionally challenged. This made deciphering the stoic face of their counterpart much easier.

"You're one to talk. I know that you have a thing for Uzumaki over there," Sasuke said stiffly. Gaara looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He stood from his desk, picked up his amp energy drink, which Sasuke had just noticed had been sitting on the upper right hand corner, and began to walk over to Naruto's group but not before parting with a,

"Not as much as you do, I don't think. But I _do_ think you should do something about it, and soon." And with those words of wisdom from an equally insane person, Gaara left his friend to his thoughts.

_Oh, I am working on it, _Sasuke thought internally while grinning wickedly…on the inside of course. _After this econ quiz, Naruto will be mine!_ And with that, Sasuke once again let his head slam back onto his desk.

Finally, five classes and a lunch later, Sasuke walked into the economics classroom. Correction, Sasuke _glided _into the classroom. Well, it was more of a strut glide walk…whatever. Sasuke came into class and sat down gracefully. Two seconds before the bell rang, Naruto barreled through the door and collapsed into his desk, throwing his orange backpack to the ground next to him and panting slightly. _Ah, _Sasuke mused, _it seems like the dobe was busy all lunch studying. Too bad it won't make a difference, hahahaaa…_ On the outside, Sasuke did nothing.

"Okay students, settle down," their teacher Iruka said. The statement was pretty unnecessary though, as most of the kids were furiously reviewing their notes while scratching their heads with sharpened pencils, trying to learn everything all at once and right before the test. "Put all books, notes and other paraphernalia away and keep on your desk a pencil and calculator. May your long hours of studying pay off in an equally appropriate grade." This was his way of saying, good luck.

When the heavy quiz landed on Sasuke's desk, he quickly snuck a glance over at Naruto, who was scowling worriedly at his paper. It seems he was already having trouble. _Justice, _Sasuke thought and turned back to his own test.

Question one: Tell whether the demand for each of the following goods or services is elastic or inelastic and explain why.

funeral services

Sasuke thought a moment, and then chuckled evilly to himself. He leaned over his paper and quickly wrote: Inelastic because you can't put it off, you only do it once per person, and it lasts forever.

And with his witty response, the quiz began.

One grueling hour later, Iruka's Economics class shuffled out mournfully. They left in clumps, all discussing the questions on the quiz and comparing answers. Sasuke waited outside the classroom for Naruto. When the blond had exited, the dejected look on his face told all; Sasuke had won. Sasuke did a mini dance inside. Now, what to make the blond do…

As if he had read his friend's mind Naruto looked up and quickly walked the rest of the way to the raven haired boy across the hallway. "You don't know yet, so I'm not doing anything until I know for sure!" he said hurriedly, as if expecting the Uchiha to immediately demand to collect his prize now. Sasuke however had no intention of doing such a thing.

"Don't worry dobe," he said, giving Naruto a look of pure superiority. "I'm not collecting now. Not yet, anyway. I'm giving plenty of thought to this."

"You don't know if you won or not!" Naruto said aggravatedly, but the look in his face was one of pure despair.

**.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN**

That night Sasuke laid in bed, pondering over what he would make the blond do. Of course, it wouldn't be anything trivial. The world had opened up to Sasuke and one thousand angels had blessed him with this one bet. It had to be good. Thinking naughty things, Sasuke fell into a contented sleep.

_Lips crashed against each other in a ferocious kiss. Tongues met, teeth crashed, and a mewl pulled itself out of the blonde's throat. Hands were tangled in raven locks slightly stiff from hair gel but still retaining its downy softness that it naturally possessed. The one on the bottom bucked up to meet the body on top of him, which caused a white hot flash to pass in front of the top boy's eyes. He moaned coarsely and left the blonde's mouth, traveling along his neck, licking his ear, kissing his collarbone and hearing his partner's breath hitch. He worked downwards until the blond gripped his chin and forced him back to his mouth, desire overpowering them both. The boy on top couldn't wait. He looked into clear blue eyes for permission, and finding it there, he slid his right hand up a sensitive thigh, and then the blond gasped, "Oh God, Sasuke hurry!" _

Sasuke shot up in bed, sweating, panting, and very horny. He knew who the blond was in his dream. There was no denying it. And while he stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to finish off his dream, the perfect idea came to mind…

**.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN**

The next day found Sasuke and Naruto sitting in their desks in the fateful classroom. Naruto was fidgeting nervously, and Sasuke was avoiding eye contact, still slightly embarrassed, albeit not showing it, about his dream and worrying that if Naruto looked at him he would know what Sasuke had dreamed of and hate him for it. But, even through his insecurities, the Uchiha knew that the blond liked him. After all, Uchiha's were impossible to _dislike_. One might feel inferior and pass it off as hatred, but they were just jealous of his unattainable suaveness. That and the blonde had told Gaara who had in turn told him. Not to mention the slip of the tongue yesterday…

The tests were passed out, the groans were heard, and Sasuke looked at his paper. 150/140. Good, he had gotten the extra credit right. That means…Sasuke scanned his paper. Yes, he had gotten everything perfectly right. Ah, to be perfect. Naruto however, he noticed, had acquired a rather pasty white complexion. Sasuke grinned as many feral cats do when they are about to eat a tasty bird. And well, Sasuke _was _about to catch the ever elusive bird. And he knew it.

Ooooh, did he know it.

As the students once again left the classroom and the end of the day, Sasuke hovered around the doorway, knowing that the dobe might have thoughts of escaping. And as the brightly clad student crossed the threshold, his frantic eyes and hopeful look disappeared as soon as he saw the dark haired boy. Ya, Naruto had definitely been hoping for an escape. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the elbow and steered him down the hallway, out the school, and over to the alleyway where Naruto had found him the morning of the 'birth of the bet.' Naruto must have noticed this too, because he immediately began stammering excuses.

"Sasuke, can't it wait? I uh-I have…homework! Ya, lots of homework and it can't wait, really!"

"Shuttup dobe," Sasuke said, his eyes gleaming. He pushed Naruto against the wall and firmly placed his arms on either side of him, effectively pinning the boy in and blocking all escape routs.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked quite nervously. "What-a-are you d-d-doing?"

Sasuke looked at the scared expression in those azure eyes and stated, "I'm making you do one thing for me." And he moved in and pressed his mouth firmly against Naruto's. Naruto froze for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back, pushing against the Uchiha. A flick of the tongue and swiftly after caused both boys to be panting, arms wrapped around each other while Naruto tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair. The kisses at first were rough and passionate, both boys attempting to explain how they felt though their actions. Then after a few minutes Sasuke pulled back slightly looked softly at Naruto's still closed eyes and parted lips. Naruto leaned back into Sasuke, tenderly and gently touching their lips together once again. This kiss seemed the most powerful, causing a hitch in the normal even breathing of the stoic boy. Their lips ghosted against each other one more time until Naruto pulled back, looking into the soft black eyes of his best friend. Their breath mingled together and Sasuke gently smiled, lighting up his features and making him ten times more attractive, Naruto noted.

"I'm crazy about you," he whispered.

"I know," Naruto breathed back.

**.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN**

A silver-haired man was walking his dog down the street, hoping that the exercise would get the damn mutt to fall asleep at nights instead of barking all over the place and interrupting his and his lover's…time together. As he passed a rather convenient looking alleyway, he noticed two boys leaving it, both looking decidingly disheveled, identical smiles plastered to both faces. They were holding hands. Odd, thought the man. But nevertheless he continued his walk. School was out, and Iruka would be coming home shortly. "Come Pakkun," he cried, and picked up the pace. If he was lucky he might be getting some role play action on the Iruka's desk today…

"You know what, teme?" Naruto told Sasuke as they meandered down the street, "I think I should fail econ tests more often."

Sasuke smiled at his dobe, tightened his grip around his hand and said, "I don't think that's such a bad idea."

**.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN.-.-.-SN**

A/N: I kind of wrote this story as a partial birthday present for my Emmy! Even though she calls Sasuke "puss in boots" she knows that they are HOT together! Muaahahahaa….

Em, I LOVETH THEE!! Happy bday, darling!


End file.
